gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Event
Once a week - and at random intervals (with a rotation for each area) special time limited events will run for all users. These will generally run for about 7 or more days until they end and return at a later date. Events have a minimum DP or Sky Energy requirement to enter Note: A sky event and a merchant/dig event may be active at the same time. Sky Events * Broken Elemental Continent * Eternal Throne * Planet Smuggling Ring * The Sixth Heaven Merchant/Dig Events * Alien Merchant * Foreign Businessmen * Underground Treasure Orienteering Events Discovery events are announced on Facebook, as well as through in-game mail. The goals and rewards may be found through the System Settings tab. Generally there will be 3-5 quests, which reward Gems and Pots. * Erathia Sports Competition (December 2019) * National Celebration Orienteering Events (September 2019) * Event - 88 Carnival Gumball (August 2019) (One-Time Only) * Happy Birthday! Little May! (July 2019) * Shopping Lady Day (July 2019) * An entrust from the monster chef (June 2019) * Who is the strongest Summoned (March 2019) * Gumball Adventures (February - March 2019) * New Year Celebration (February 2019) * Erathia Annual Meeting (January 2019) * Gate of Creation (January 2019) * The Fall of the Gods * Magic Chef * Mid-Autumn Festival (September 2018) * To be My Partner! (August 2018) Special Mazes * Dungeon Village * R&D Conference Room * Big Christmas Fight * Signal Station: No.1 * Mysterious Peanut Town * Oriental Celebration * Underground Railway Station * Bishop's Plot (Discontinued) * Black & White Queen (event) (Discontinued) * God's Chessboard (Event) (Discontinued) * Help! Blue Shark Officer! (Discontinued) * Bloody Wolf! Cold Killer! (Discontinued) Timeline of Special Mazes 2020 Events * Oriental Celebration (February) 2019 Events * Big Christmas Battle (December) * Dungeon Village (July) * Oriental Celebration (Feb 2 - Feb 8) * Signal Station: No.1 (Jan 24 - Jan 30) 2018 Events *Big Christmas Battle (Dec ?-?) *Rampage! Mischief Gumball (Dec 14-19) *Underground Railway Station (Sept 5 - Sept 10) *R&D Conference Room (Mar 02 - Mar 06) *Oriental Celebration 2018 2017 Events *Big Christmas Fight (Dec 23 - 30) *Signal Station: No.1 (December 1 - December 8) *Dungeon Village (November) *Mysterious Peanut Town (October 13 - October 18) *Signal Station: No.1 (September 14 - September 21) *Mysterious Peanut Town (August 25 - ??) *RETIRED - Bishop's Plot (May 19–21) *RETIRED - Black & White Queen (event) (May 12–14) *RETIRED - God's Chessboard (May 5–7) *RETIRED - Help! Blue Shark Officer! (Apr 28 - 30) *RETIRED - Bloody Wolf! Cold Killer! (Apr 14 - 16) *RETIRED - Bishop's Plot (Mar 10 - 13) *RETIRED - Black & White Queen (event) (Feb 10 - 13) *Oriental Celebration (Jan 26 - Feb 2) *RETIRED - God's Chessboard (Jan 19 - 21) *RETIRED - Help! Blue Shark Officer! (Jan 13 - 16) *RETIRED - Bloody Wolf! Cold Killer! (Jan 5 - 8) 2016 Events *Big Christmas Fight (Dec 21 - 28) *RETIRED - Approaching Mechanical Legion *RETIRED - God's Chessboard *RETIRED - Bishop's Plot *RETIRED - Black & White Queen (event) Category:Events